Speechless
by horriblemonster11
Summary: Ritsuka's original fighter came while Soubi had been gone leaving Ritsuka facing troubles himself. Will Ritsuka move on to Soubi and look up to his real fighter?
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless Fanfic**

**(Ritsuka's Story)**

**Speechless**

**Chapter 1: Loveless Loveless**

I'm used to be going out with Soubi but this time is _different._ Something is bothering me, I'm confused.

"Ritsuka, is something bothering you?"Soubi asked. I don't know what to answer. _I don't know what is bothering me._ I want someone to tell me… _Please…_

He stopped for a while. I looked back…

"Ritsuka, tell me what is it? What is it bothering you?"He looked so confused, frustrated…

His eyes, they're concerned, worried…

"S-Soubi, tell me, why do you keep saying that you love me? Since, we just met…"

My eyes, so teary. My heart, it's pounding, breaking into pieces. Expecting he would say those_ words_

"Because I was told to do so." _Shoot! _So it really was it. It's all about _Semei…_

My tears falling down, ignoring what his reaction will be… not thinking twice. Words just came out.

"Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!"

His face looked down; he tried to stop me, but… I _ignored him_…

I don't know what to do, I just ran away so fast, but still, I wish I could've stayed with him a little longer. I really hate him for saying the words that came out from his voice but not from his _heart_. What I really hate about him is that, he made me _love him_…

"Ritsuka! Dinner is ready! Are you hungry? I made your favorite!" my mom, she really hate what I am right now. Sometimes, I really wish that I stayed as _me_ two years passed…

"Ritsuka?"

My name, is it actually mine? Is it really Risuka or is it _Loveless…_

Loveless… destined not to be loved… what an awful name… my…

…_NAME_…

Three days passed since I last saw Soubi… Does he really take my words seriously? Do my words _definite_ for him to take it?

"Ritsuka!" I flushed! I looked back, it wasn't Soubi… My head, down…

"hey, Yuiko… Good morning!"I faked a smile…

"Good Morning!"

"Ritsuka, have you and Soubi just fought? Did something happen? You looked kinda different these days and I haven't seen Soubi for a while…"

"Uh-we, uh… nothing at all…"She doesn't look convinced.

"Ritsuka! Come on!" she took my arms… just like when Soubi and I first met.

"Uh-Yuiko! Please slowdown, I can't keep up with you!"

"Ritsuka! We're already late!"

"Uh-sorry"

_Ding dong ding dong_

Class is over; I don't want to leave… I looked at the window to see if Soubi was here.

So as expected, he didn't come. _Soubi, please… come here… I miss you_

My head's already spinning…

I walked along the road quickly to get to sleep at home…

I finally got home not even noticing it…

I went upstairs ignoring my mom in the kitchen.

I was surprised my window's open. I wish it was Soubi… I run to see what it is there…

"Soubi!" I said aloud with my eyes full of joy and my mouth clearly smiling… it all went down when I see nothing…

My tears did fall as expected… The words in my mind, always in my mind, these words…

_I miss you __**Soubi**__…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless FanFic by Lolliralph13**

**Speechless**

**Chapter Two: The Return**

Sudden loss of Soubi made me suffer like I'm in fire, burning to ash….

_Soubi, where have you been?_

My mind talks all over again, my thoughts, its lost to Soubi… looking at the pictures taken with Soubi since the day we met makes me cry… Hoping he'll get back.

"Ritsuka?" my mom, she's freaking out again…

"I'm coming!"

"Ritsuka Look! I made you your favorites…"

"geez, thanks!"

I don't know what to eat… I don't know if this is just a test…

"Ritsuka, you don't eat that remember?" her eyes filled with anger now.

"Oh, but I like those.."

"You don't like it! You don't eat it! You're not Ritsuka! Give me Ritsuka back!"

She just freaked out. I tried to stop her, but it's too late. She stabbed me with a fork on my left cheek.

I think I'm not going to school this time.

_Week later…_

_Soubi, where are you now? I need you, I want to see you._

My phone lit, I picked it up. I saw Soubi's name… So happy I answered it with joy.

"Ritsuka, I want to see you. I miss you, Ritsuka…"

"Soubi! Please… Come back…" Crying stupidly on phone…

"Soubi, Don't go away anymore…"

"Ritsuka.."

"Soubi, will you promise me that you will never leave me anymore?"

"Ritsuka, I promise… and please, stop crying. I'm going there."

"Okay, I will wait for you."

My window _clicked_ and I know it could be Soubi.

I opened it.

"Soubi!" I hugged him with all my strength, crying.

"Ritsuka, I missed you!"

"Me too" I just realized that I'm becoming to love Soubi.

"I'm sorry I have raised my voice on you Soubi…" I don't have anything to say anymore.

I'm _Speechless…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Loveless FanFic by Lolliralph13**

**Speechless**

**Chapter 3: SMILES**

_Soubi, will you promise not to leave me ever again?_

Stupid.

How would I say something like that? It was so shameful. Disgraceful!

But, it feels good. I reached Soubi again. He's under my reach. And I won't lose him anymore.

"Ritsuka! Good Morning!"

"ah-good morning Yuiko." Her face looks great. I bet she had a great time or she's hiding a surprise again.

"Ritsuka! You look fine today! Have you and Soubi reunited again?"I flushed when she say _Soubi_.

"W-we," my shyness, its going out. "me and Soubi don't fight or anything. We just got too busy."

I hope I convinced her. She won't stop asking. And it was so irritating.

"Ritsuka, its Soubi!" I looked back. I saw him at the gate and he was smiling and waving at us.

He seems great today. I think he was really happy that we have become _one_ again.

"Ritsuka, why won't we go to Soubi?

"Sure." We walked along the way.

"Soubi," my mouth opened. "What do you want?" I'm blushing. I wish he don't recognize.

"I just want to see you Ritsuka. It's been a long time that we have met."

"It was _just_ three weeks."

I know three weeks is so long.

"Just?" he asked, smiling.

His face is so glorious. He is so perfect for me.

"Yes. Just." I said proudly.

"Ritsuka, you just say **just** to _three weeks?_" Yuiko asked.

"Yes. It was not long though. We always see each other every day. And we can see each other continuously."I explained.

The bell rang and we see that we are the only students outside. I saw Shinonome-sensei walking not that down today. I see everyone very happy. Their faces full of smiles.

Shinonome-sensei, Soubi, Yuiko and even I, we all smiled this day. Happiness that we felt inside, it was really worth it.

"Ritsuka, the bell is ringing. I think you should go now."

"Yeah, I better be. Let's go Yuiko."I don't really want to go. I want to stay with Soubi a bit more.

"Ritsuka, I'll be waiting." I really don't know what it was.

"Yeah," I just said that. Not even thinking.

We ran fast to get to class in time. We met Shinonome-sensei walking to our class.

"Ritsuka, Yuiko, you're late." Shinonome-sensei was really calm when saying.

"We're sorry Shinonome-sensei. It was my fault."Yuiko always protect me, but this time I will do the same to her.

"No. Shinonome-sensei, it really was my fault. Soubi came and he called me. It really was my fault. I'm sorry Shinonome-sensei."

Shinonome-sensei is blushing again. With no thinking, I just told my mind that she is in-love with Soubi. I felt jealousy inside me. As soon as we are in front of the door of our classroom, we walked with smile, smile that I would never forget, smile that I will remember till the last of my time.

"Yuiko, Ritsuka, go to your seats now."

"Okay"

"Okay". We walked together to our seats.

"So class, we will have a School Festival soon. We must be prepared. Let's plan something for our classroom presentation."

I really don't like this thing. I never come to school festivals since.

"Ritsuka, do you have some suggestions for our class?" I bit my lips.

"I don't know how school festivals go." psh. I'm embarrassed.

"Why?"

"I never come to school festivals since."

"But, this is important. You should come once. It'll be great if you come. We will have lots of games and we will have Party together with our friends."

"Shinonome-sensei, if I will come, can I bring someone?"

"S-sure, who was it?" her face looks curious.

"It was Soubi. I want him to be with me this school festival." My face flushing, I bit my lips again.

"O-okay… you can bring him."

The bell rang. And the night's getting near.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong_

The school is over.

I saw Soubi at the school gate.

"Ritsuka," he called me.

"Yes?"

"I heard from your classmates that you'll have your School Festival and-"

"Yes! We'll have our School Festival. I-I-I just want to know, i-if you could come with me."

"Ritsuka, are you inviting me?" Idiot! Isn't it obvious?

"Yes! I am."

"Oh. I'll come."

"Thanks!" a _smile_ I made with him, I won't forget that!

_Soubi_… Thank you for making me _smile…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Speechless**

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

"… _will you come with me?"_

"_are you inviting me?"_

"_yes, I am"_

"_I'll come"_

"_Thank you Soubi. Thank you for making me smile…"_

The day today I guess, will be great, the sun, the people, the faces.

I was walking along the road then I saw Soubi, he was going to school too. We walked together to our schools. He looks great and happy. He worry for me no more because he know that I will be safe.

"Um – Soubi, I'm going in…"

"Okay and Ritsuka take care."

"You too, Good Bye"

"Good bye."

I walked looking at him. He was really tall and really a gentle man.

I looked at the time and it was still early.

"Ritsuka!" I realized that the voice is not from Yuiko. The voice is melodic and it was really calm.

"Uh - Shinonome-sensei…"

It was Shinonome-sensei.

"Ritsuka, you are too early this day, are you feeling great?"

"oh, yes. I feel so much today."

She looks happy. I walked with her at the building but she didn't go straight to our room, she got something to do in the faculty.

The students were really busy doing their designs for the school festival. The classrooms are really cute and some are unique.

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko called me.

"Hey! What was it?"

"Can you help us? We can't do the banner, we need more people."

"Sure."

I put down my things in my table. The tables were scattered around the class.

"It looks great!" I praised the banner, but, it was not yet complete.

"Thanks Ritsuka, but can you help us out in here? We can't finish it. We need more people to color these…"

"Sure." I grab the paint brush and started painting. The lettering here is so cute.

We tried to finish everything in one day but we realized we couldn't.

Another has been done… Soubi is busy and so is me…

_Phone rings…_

"Soubi, what is it?"

"Nothing… I just miss you Ritsuka. I haven't seen you since."

"A – Ah…" I said, flushing "I'm busy with some homework. I'm doing something for the class presentation. I-I miss you too, Soubi."

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry I can't make it to you."

"It's okay. I know you're busy too. If you want to come by, then, come, it's just if you're not busy anyway…" I told him to come by if he has a chance to and it's really obvious that I really want him here.

"Okay, I will… Ritsuka, I love you."

I flushed after he said "I love you". Stupid pervert!

"Bye, Soubi." As my reply, I hung the phone up…

All I want now is to sleep. My eyes are tired. I closed my eyes then I fell asleep.

"Soubi! Don't leave me!Please! Soubi!" Soubi is fading away in a white room. I fell on a black dimension.

"Ritsuka." A voice that's really familiar. It was –

"It's me, Semei."

I felt shock. It was Semei who called my name.

"Semei! Where are you? Why did you leave us alone?

"Ritsuka, help me, I – …"

And it all was over.

"Semei!" I called his name but there was no response.

It was all a dream, yet, a nightmare. I woke up exactly time for school. I hurried down to eat and wash myself.

"Mom, I'm off."

There are only 3 days left for our school festival. We are near the finish line. There is only two things to be busy with. It is making our decorations for the class and the other is…

_Visiting Soubi…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Speechless**

**Chapter 5: Invitation**

A day with calm wind blows around me, a peaceful day to go to school was really relaxing. Waiting for Soubi's call was really boring so hurried up to school. As soon as I went to our room, the students were rushing, moving fast as can be just to finish the presentation early.

I can see them work with a lot of effort.

"Ritsu-chan!" Yuiko called as if trying to show me something

"Here! Is this cute?" she dumped her work on my face… ugh

"Uh-uh,"

"Ritsuka-kun?" She loosens her firm handling of the sketch… I can breathe now…

"It's cute Yuiko." I sighed.

"Ah! Thank you Ritsuka!" she smiled

_Ring bells…_

"Class, our project is getting better! Anyone, please cooperate thank you!" Shinonome-sensei praised our presentation.

*_mumble mumble*_

"Class next two days, we will present this! So, we should work hard together okay?"

"Ritsuka! Can you do this?" Keita, he was a little older than me. He was a smart kid.

"Okay! But, tell me how to do *this." I replied

"Oh, you just have to cut this in the middle and so is the other one, then place the first leaf to the center of the other then turn over it. Just like that." He instructed smiling.

I smiled at him. "Ah, thanks, I can do this now."

As the day ended, I haven't received any single call from Soubi. I feel like there was something in my chest that is breaking and I hope that won't be my heart…

_Alarm clock ringing_

"Ritsuka-kun, breakfast is ready." My mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back

"Good Morning mom," She just smiled as a respond. We ate together, good thing she didn't have her tantrums throwing on me again. After eating, I went t school.

Walking to school is really tiring. So, I put my things on my chair and helped my classmate to make some decors.

"Uh, Ritsuka, your phone, it's ringing." Yayoi told me.

"Oh, thanks." I grabbed my phone to answer.

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry for not making a call yesterday and not seeing you too. I promise, I will get you later so wait for me." Agatsuma Soubi, I was shocked.

"Uh- It's okay, but, what happened to you?"

"I just made some projects just like you." He answered

"Ah, we're both busy. Soubi, I was worried about you."

"Don't be, Ritsuka-kun, I'm fine."

"Ah, it's a relief." I sighed

"Bye, Ritsuka-kun" he closed for a goodbye

"Bye, Soubi."

I was happy that Soubi will get me after school. It was a relief that he was out of danger.

"Ritsuka-kun, who was it?" Yuiko asked

"Soubi." I answered smiling.

"Ah, I've never seen him around much. Have you and Soubi argued?" She asked.

"No, he was just busy at school projects." I answered looking at my phone.

"Ah." She said with such curiosity on her face.

When the school ended, I saw Soubi outside and I excitedly went through him.

"Soubi!" I called his name

"Ritsuka, I'm really sorry that I haven't seeing you these days." He apologized. His face was worried and sad.

"Arg! I told you it was alright! We are both busy!" I shouted at him.

"Soubi, thank you, f-for coming even though you are busy. I-I appreciate your effort."

He smiled at me. I never even thought that someone would effort just to see me. I even realized that I am important for some people.

_I am… __**important**_

Both of us walked along the road then took a coffee in a coffee shop near us.

I took a sip as I look at his purple eyes. It was a light one.

"Ritsuka?"

"Ah nothing, don't mind me!" I flushed.

"Oh, um, Soubi, are you free tomorrow night?"

"For you, yes."

"Well then, go at the gate of our school by 6, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Speechless**

so this is the continuation of Speechless chapter 5. Don't mind the chapter before.*

**Chapter 6: **

Soubi walked me to our house. With a flash of a light, he kissed me in my cheeks.

"Hey! What's up with you?" I shouted at him hiding my true feelings towards him.

"Hmm, why are you reacting so much like that?" he said smiling.

"It was just a kiss in the cheek. You don't react like that much when I kiss you on your lips. Say, are you disappointed because I didn't kiss you on your lips, that I kissed you on your cheek?" he chuckled. I can hear him.

I think my face is red. That stubborn perverted man always doing such things in public. It makes my temperature rise!

"I-it's not it! You are doing things in public! Aren't you ashamed of what you are doing?" I can't look at his eyes, it may get me flushing.

He starred at me like wondering what's wrong with me. "So, you want it privately? We can do it up there in your room, if you won't mind." He said joking.

"Stop it, pervert!" I almost forgot saying goodbye at him.

"Oh, I was about to say goodbye. Good bye."

My eyes are down, not looking at him, _obviously 'because it was looking down…_

"Good bye Ritsuka, I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled, waving his hands.

"Tomorrow," I nodded. My tone is almost whispering.

I walked upstairs to lay my things in the bed. I just noticed my mom was always in the kitchen cooking. I think it was her hobby.

"Ritsuka, is that you?" my mom asked me while I was walking upstairs.

"Yes. It's me." I answered. I opened the door of my room and a surprise was there.

"Soubi, what are you doing in here?" I asked him, alarmed.

"You forgot your phone," he told me. My mind was out again inside my brain.

"You should've called me then." I told him. He just chuckled.

"Ritsuka, is something wrong with you? I told you, you forgot your phone." he said smiling.

As I was staring at his glorious smile, the illumination of the stardust sparkles around. I was just standing there in front of him, staring, flushing red.

I put my arms gently on his hands to get the phone. I felt his warm, smooth hands.

"I got to go. Bye." I left him outside and went upstairs swiftly.

It was already 8pm, so I quickly cleaned my bed and laid down in it. Soon, I slept away.

_Riiiing!_

"uh?" I woke up, get up in my bed and get what should get. I cleaned my body first. After washing, I got down to eat breakfast.

"Mom, I'm off. Bye." I walked through the silent streets with such excitement.

I was in front of the school when I saw Yayoi, he was just getting to class.

"hey! Yayoi! Let's go together." I told him smiling.

"Oh, Ritsuka, good morning." He waved.

"Good Morning."

We walked together. We were just hearing the excitement these people are for tonight's party.

The classroom's so noisy; all of their topics are the same. The girls were just hopping happily with their joyous faces.

"Ritsuka, Yayoi! Good morning." Yuiko just popped out like a mushroom.

"Good morning! Yuiko, you look so excited, are you going tonight?" Yayoi asked her.

"Yes! I'll be wearing *kimono I bought yesterday." She said.

"So, I'll be heading." I went to my chair. Silently, I put my things in the desk. I was just silent the whole time. I think of planning to be silent all day long.

Since, we were just preparing for the festival and party tonight, I think of going home early after finishing the things assigned for us. I opened my phone and called Soubi.

_Beep beep beep…_

"Ritsuka, you called, what is it?" Soubi picked up the phone. I think he was in panic that I called.

"It's nothing, just want to tell you to wear a *yukata tonight, if you're coming. That's all." I hung up.

If there is anything that I could wish for this night, that is to be with _Soubi_. I always want to see him, just a simple glance at him, I would be happy. So if he couldn't make it tonight at the festival, I would look for him and just stay with him `til tomorrow.

Jeez, what am I thinking? It's really horrible.

"Ritsuka, is Soubi coming with you tonight?"

"Yui-" I looked up. "Shinonome-sensei," I was just shocked about it.

"I don't know if he could come. He's really a stubborn man not fulfilling his promises. So, I don't know if he could come." I told her. "Why did you ask?"

"I-I just want to make sure that you have someone tonight, that's if you're coming." She said smoothly.

We talked a lot about things that happen this year. It was enjoying even if she keeps on asking how is it going on, if I'm having a lot of fun. It was just all okay for me.

"oh," she stopped for a while. "It's almost time." she walked in front of our classroom.

"Okay you, let's get all of this cleaned up and let's get to home to prepare for tonight." She said. Everyone responded, we manage her well and she was just so happy.

I waved goodbye to her then I went outside. I look through the window and saw the gate. Soubi wasn't there. I think he's doing something right now. School stuff again, I hope he'll make it tonight.

It's almost to 6 so I hurried down. It seems that everyone is going home. I walked to home alone. I looked for a yukata in the closet. I just found nothing. I don't even remember of using one. Maybe, I haven't, so there's nothing here.

"gah!" I sighed. Mom wasn't home so I don't have anyone to ask if I or Seimei have a yukata kept.

I went upstairs to bring my things. I see the windows are open but I found no one. I put my things in the bed.

"huh?" I noticed a red yukata with a letter in it.

_I know Ritsuka don't have a yukata, so I bought Ritsuka one. I hope you'll like it._

_-soubi_

I picked up the dress to wear it. It fits me and I like it. I saw some wooden sandals in the box under the computer. I picked it up and wear them. The size is just right.

It's already 6. I think Soubi was already at the school gate. If I saw him flirting with some girls, I'm gonna kill him. _Jeez, why would I think that? _I must be late. I must hurry.

As I was just walking to school, I met Youji and Natsuo in yukata too.

"hey!" I shouted at them.

"oh, Ritsuka, you're here. I thought you were to meet Soubi at the gate of your school?" Natsuo asked me. He was in girl's outfit.

"yes, I'm a little late." I replied.

We walked together to Soubi.

"Ritsuka, you're late." Soubi said. He's not angry in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I looked for a yukata in the closet…" I explained. "but then I saw a yukata in my bed. It says it's from you. So, thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go then." He said smiling. He always smiles even if I made something wrong or stupid.

"Ritsuka, you look good with that yukata." He praised me.

I looked at him. He was wearing a lavender yukata. It suits his eye color. I took a grin.

"You look good on light colors, thanks by the way." He took my hand. We looked up in the sky.

The fireworks started. It was really beautiful. Watching it with Soubi while holding my hands, I think it was _romantic._ We went to the candied apple stall; he took one then gave it to me.

"Here." He handed me the apple. I took it of course. The bright lights made the night more beautiful. Of course, Soubi made my night. It was awesome.

"Whoa! I want to play that one!" I saw the goldfish scoop game stall.

"You like goldfish?" Soubi asked me. He chuckled.

"A little, I never had a pet fish before. I want to have one." I said to him smiling.

"Let's go." He told me. We walked to the stall. We played the game. Unluckily, we caught nothing. We moved away. We were walking all night. He was holding my hand when we saw Shinonome-sensei with Yuiko and Yayoi.

"Shinonome-sensei!" I called her name out loud. They responded.

"Hi Ritsuka!" Shinonome-sensei greeted me. "Oh, hi to you too." She waved to us.

Soubi smiled. "You still remember me don't you?" Shinonome-sensei flushed. I think she have feeling for Soubi.

"Of course, I still do. You saved me right?" she told Soubi. She can't even look at him straight to eyes.

"Ritsuka, are you going at the shrine? It's a good place to watch the fireworks this night." Yuiko asked me.

"Really? I think we should go!" I asked Soubi about it. He just agreed.

"Yay! Then come there at 12 midnight." Yuiko reminded me.

"Okay." I responded.

"Ritsuka, we're going now, bye! See you later!"

"Okay, we'll see you later." We waved goodbyes to each other.

They go at the shrine early. Soubi and I just play some games in the festival, enjoying every moment. It's already 11:48 pm.

"Soubi, let's go to the shrine, it's almost 12. We need to catch the fireworks." I invited him to the shrine.

"Let's go." He pushed me forward. I just get along then we go to shrine. Walking with him while holding my hand was a lifetime moment, the warm presence of him is so overwhelming. The concept of his personality is perfect.

The fireworks started. The colors are bright. The cracking noises are overheard from the stairway of the temple. I stared at him with no hesitations. He was enjoying the night. He looks like a child who in first time to see a fireworks display.

"Ritsuka, let's enjoy this night. Thanks for inviting me here. I had a great fun with you." His eyes were off to me. It was sparkling. He put his palm on my cheeks. I flushed of course. He gently opened his mouth reaching mine slowly. Little by little, I forward my face unto him.

"Ritsuka," Soubi cut the scene.

"yes?" I answered, my face disappointed.

"_I love you_…" he said.

"Soubi." He kissed me unto my lips. I closed my eyes. It was like a dream. I know he kiss me often but this kiss is not the same. It's more to real. I pushed him.

"Soubi, I- I love you too."

*_fireworks*_

*Note: a yukata is a japanese garment commonly used in summer events and some fireworks display. Kimono is just the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Speechless**

**Chapter 7: Official**

The past night was intimate. I still remember the kiss that he gave me, the words he said after that night, _I don't want to be like this anymore. I want us to be official._, it was still clear in my memory. Every single word, expresions, I still can feel it. That was the night most unforgettable for me.

"Ritsuka, are you feeling well? You look pale." Yuiko asked me.

"I don't know. I was kinda dizzy. I have sneezes." I told her.

"It must've been from last night. The wind was cold up in the shrine." When she said _last night_, I have thought about something. I looked red. Reminds me about what happened last night.

"I think so." But that night was warm for me. It's because I'm with Soubi. "I think I need to go home and rest." I told her.

"I'll come visit you right away Ritsuka! I'll be making you a strawberry jam." Yuiko said to me. She was worried but smiling.

I walked away. I can't stand freely. I just didn't mind it and just walk thoroughly through the faculty. Thank goodness Shinonome-sensei is just going to her next class. I went up to her.

"Shinonome-sensei. Can I go home now? I'm feeling kinda dizzy." I talked to her. She was looking at me.

"Ritsuka, you're pale. Yes, you really should go home and take some rest." She checked my neck and forehead. "You're hot. I'll take you home."

"Thanks, but don't you have some classes to attend? I can take care of myself. Thanks for the concern, Shionome-sensei." I looked at her. She seems worried.

"Then, I'll take you to the gate and find a taxi to take you home, okay?" She said, sounding like a deal.

"Thanks." I tried to strengthen my body. I can't make it to home by myself, I admit. It's almost to the gate, but my body is really weakening.

"Ritsuka?" Shinonome-sensei noticed me. I am almost to pass out. "Can you make it? We're almost there. Should I call on Soubi to pick you up?" She asked. She was really sweating. Her face was red.

"Okay," I told her. She picked my phone and called Soubi.

"Soubi, it's me, Shinonome. Can you pick up Ritsuka here? He was almost unconscious. He had a terrible cold. Please come up quick." She speaks really fast. I hope Soubi would understand what she had said. I heard a _creeking_ noise of a taxi cab not far from our position.

"Ritsuka, what happened?" It was Soubi, hurrying to go to our position.

"He had a bad cold. His temperature is not good." Shinonome-sensei replied as she was handing me to Soubi.

"Shinonome-sensei, I thank you for your concern. Can you please take Ritsuka with me?" he asked Shinonome-sensei. I want to say that she has another class to go but I can hardly speak.

"Sou-" I tried to speak.

"Ritsuka don't. You'll just have to relax and rest. We'll take care of this. Don't worry, you will be fine." Soubi told me. He was really getting in my nerves. I want to punch him and say _are you stupid? Shinonome-sensei can't be disturbed this time, she have a class to attend!_. Err.

As we were in the taxi, the taxi drove smoothly. I turned to be sleeping not knowing what's happening. I just felt my soft bed. I woke up.

"Soubi, thanks for picking me up. Where's Shinonome-sensei?" I asked him.

"She left right before we put you on bed." He told me. "Are you alright? Here, drink this." He handed me the tea.

"Jeez, thanks." I reached the cup. It was still hot. I drink it smoothly to prevent burning my tongue.

"Uhurm… What is this made of?" I asked him.

"Leaves of course, it's a tea." He told me. "Why? Haven't you tasted one yet?" He continued.

I looked at him with my face on a grouch. "Yes, I haven't tasted a tea with so much horrible taste! This can't be continued. I must get well soon." I told him.

"Does it really taste that way?" he asked. He was curious; obvious that he didn't even tasted it first. "Why don't take a sip first?" I told him with a tone. He took the tea out of my hand. He slowly took a sip.

"So? Is it good enough for you now that you have tasted it?" His face is funny. He looks like he had tasted garbage.

"Let me just clean this mess okay? Ritsuka, wait for me here…" He left the room with the tea set with him.

"Soubi, be careful…" I told him. He smiled at me and walked away. I tried o stand up. I got my phone and let me sleep again. I know, Soubi won't come back, he'll go to his house of course…


	8. Chapter 8

**Speechless**

**Chapter 8: Loveless**

_"Ritsuka, come with me..."_ a voice sounded really hard. His voice was at suffer.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked him. I run to him but he was fading... all was left was a black space, so vast, no ending... _"I'm ..."_ the last word he said as soon as he faded away.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi woke me up. "It's already 8 in the morning. Wake up. Your mother left already so I went inside." He told me holding a meal.

"Are those for me?" I pointed out on the meal. "Yes! I made it after your mother left the house."

"Jeez, thanks. I hope they're good to eat." I told him with sarcasm.

He was looking at me while I'm eating. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!" I told him, he just didn't care like he didn't hear anything. While I was blabbing, I remembered my dream.

"Soubi, I had a weird dream. He was saying something. I can't see his face; he just told me that _he was_ then it didn't continued_._ Do you know what could it mean?" He looked at me, his face was serious.

"Is the voice familiar to you? Maybe it's Seimei." He told me. The voice is not that bid to be my brother's. "Nope, it wasn't Seimei. I never heard of that voice before."

He stood up. "Ritsuka, sorry but I need to go now. I'll be back later." I look up at him.

"Okay, be safe." I told him silently. "You too," he left the house.

Now, the house is boring, I've got nothing to do. I get my wallet and check if I have some extra money to go out. I put on my sneakers and my jacket. My favorite pants are still on the laundry so I got one of the pants I usually use when going out. I checked everything if I have something forgotten. I wrote a letter and put it in the table if my mom would be able to come back early later.

The temperature is warm, the air is good, and the smell of the leaves is refreshing. I step up and walked all along. Walking slowly, staring blankly on the road, still remembering the dream I had last time.

The unfamiliar voice from an unknown person still stuck on my mind. The way he speaks seems like he knows me deep inside, everything about me. _I'm…_ that last word, I hope it wasn't cut. I wonder what he will be saying to me.

I don't know where to go. I just walked all the way out. I saw the playground empty, no one was there, in my stupidity, I walked all over the place. I feel of sleeping. I find a bench to sleep on. Looking for an empty bench wasn't hard since no one's around.

"Hey there!" A voice from somewhere called me. I looked around and noticed a tall guy with black hair. He still got his ears. I just noticed that the voice from my dream was alike of his'. "Excuse me? What can I do for you?" I asked him, focused on what he will say.

"Loveless, it seems that we found each other," he told me. I was shocked. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "How'd you know my name?"

"You don't know me? _I'm you…_" What he just said was still vague. _I'm you_… What does he mean?

The place was covered in silence. There was this thought that I don't want to believe. After he said that phrase, that thought struck my mind. I'm scared about it.

"Are you a fighter?" I asked him. He was just standing there not taking a single step as if he was hiding. He took a time before he says anything. He stepped forward and I was startled. I stepped a little backwards. He opened his lips little by little.

"Yes, I am. And my sacrifice?" he told me. "Who?" I asked him, aloud. "You still don't understand things don't you?" "What things?" I asked him.

"Soubi is not your fighter that's all." His voice was confident. I looked at him drowning with the feeling that Soubi is really not my fighter. "Then who is?" I replied, not showing what I feel.

"Me." When I heard him say it, the world's like in doom. "I'm Loveless…"

"No! It's not true!" I was shaking. He holds my hand and pulls me onto him. "Let me go!" I tried to push his body away from me but he is too strong and tight.

"_Sou-"_ I tried to call him out. "Ritsuka, look at me." He put his hands on my face.

_Smack!_

I slapped him.

"Don't you dare…" My tears fall and my face is blushing. "I won't let you touch me."

"I'm sorry." He told me, shaking. "Why are you shaking?" I asked him.

"Sorry Ritsuka, I didn't mean to. I was just brought by my feelings." He replied. His eyes were seriously sincere.

"I'm going." I walked away. I noticed he wasn't moving. Not leaning towards me. I looked at him, he was staring at me as I walk.

_Kssh_

I heard a step. I know it was him. "Ritsuka, please, forgive me." He kneeled in front of me.

"Will you please get up? It's embarrassing." I told him silently.

"I will if you would forgive me." He asked.

"Alright, I already forgave you, okay?" I told him talking sarcastically.

He hugged me. "Hey! So –ump- tight! I can't breathe." I told him. I looked at him; his face was full of happiness. Just like a child who was given a toy.

"Ritsuka, wanna come play with me?" he asked me. I sighed. "Okay." I agreed at his request. Since it's or fist meeting. We stopped a cab and let in. The cab drives smoothly and it was nice. I secretly looked at him, he was looking at me. It was uncomfortable, I tried to concentrate on some things but I really couldn't. So, I opened on my phone. I play some games until the driver stopped the cab.

"Here" he handed the money to the driver. "My treat!" he said. I grinned.

"Thanks!" sounds convincingly, I hope.

He grabbed my hand, holding it tightly like I was going to sneak up on him. "Ritsuka, do you want to ride that Ferris wheel with me, please?" his face was child-like. Well, he acts like a child. I couldn't say no to him, since he treats me in everything. "Oh well, if that's what you want." We wait in the line until we got a seat.

"Get in." he said, I go up to the ride. It shook a little, I was nervous. "Whoa, Ritsuka, be careful." He said. He seems very concern.

"Hey, uhm, so…" I tried to start a little conversation but I couldn't find a topic. "Ritsuka," his face was a little serious. My heart started to pump fast, I was nervous. "If ever you encounter a human sacrifice and a fighter and wants to take you. Call me right away." He said. "I have Soubi already. I don't have to worry." I said.

The ride suddenly stopped. We were there at the top, the view was nice, too many lights down there at the park. "He's _gone_" he said it straight with no second thoughts. "That's not true. Soubi and I promised to never be apart anymore!" I told him, the tears suddenly appear in my eyes.

"Ritsuka, it's true, he won't come back anymore. You have me now. I'm loveless, your fighter, and you are my sacrifice." He tried to convince me but my thoughts are all out of Soubi.

"Who sent you here? Tell me! Who?" I was crying, trying hard to believe that Soubi won't come back anymore. "I'm sorry." He holds my hand and tries to embrace me.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed him away with all my strength. "I don't want to see you anymore, please, go away after this. And don't come to me."

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry…" as the ride ended, I walk on the different path and parted away. He was just there, standing. He just let me go without words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Speechless**

**Chapter 9: The End**

The night was so cold, it's snowing outside. I watched the snow as it fall down slowly. It was at peace. I can't hear anything at all. The moon shines so bright, it was at its full moon. The sky is starry. The glass door is a bit open, so I closed for the snow not to come inside, but somehow, I was waiting for someone to open that door that'll make it all better and warm.

I still can remember everything _he _said. I still don't have his name. I just know that his name is _Loveless_ as he names himself.

I tried to sleep that night but I really can't. So I turned my computer on, and get online. I searched a lot about some stuff. It's really boring. I turned it off and just played my iPod. The music is nice; I can keep up with the song. As I listen to the songs that are playing, I soon closed my eyes and sleep.

The _whooshing_ sound of the wind was still there. The night was very long, a long, cold night.

The next morning is as cold as last night. Outside the house, the snow was all over. I grabbed my fur coat, it was thick and warm. My iPod is still on; I put it in my coat and make it louder. I noticed my phone lighting. I checked it and I have a missed call. I thought it was Soubi, but it's from Yuiko.

I put my phone in my pocket. I go down the stairs and check if mom had already cooked for breakfast. She was out again as usual. When I had my breakfast, I went upstairs again. I check my phone there's a message, but there's none. I still don't believe _loveless _about what he told me. I was hoping that Soubi is a bit busy with some projects as a normal College guy.

The temperature is getting colder than it was. The snow is still falling. I jumped up to my bed and start playing my iPod again. The music is now boring; I have heard it a lot of times. I tried to sleep again but I can't. I was looking at my room. As I look down, I saw the calendar. It was December 19. A few more days till I get a year older. It makes me desperate. I'll be having some wrinkles and I'll start growing up. Sophistication will occur, and I know that.

Waiting Soubi to call or send me a message is really boring. Checking my phone the whole day, what the…

"Ritsuka, hello?" the door was locked. Doorbells are ringing.

I jumped up the bed and go back down. I opened the door and saw Yuiko. She's wearing a thick coat.

"Yuiko, what brings you here?" I asked her. She was shaking.

"Since your birthday is coming in a few more days, I came for a visit." Her voice is trembling.

"Why did you visit today? You can visit at the exact date right?" I told her.

"I can't, we're going to the province for Christmas." She replied.

"Do you want some coffee? Chocolate, or any?" I asked her. I gave her my coat to increase the heat.

"Chocolate," she replied. Her face, smiling. I gave her a look, a grin. She put a gift on the table. Not wondering what it's for.

"Here," I handed her the cup of chocolate. "Feeling a little warmer?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She told me. "Here, take this." She handed me the present. I told not to give me presents, it bothers me. "Jeez, thanks." Sarcasm was overflowing.

"Aren't you going to ask what's it for?" she told me.

"Nope, I already know." I reminded her.

"So, Ritsuka, I'm going, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!" she left the house without me saying a word. I arranged the table and after onwards, I went up to my room and stay there for a day.

A day has passed without a message or call from Soubi. I don't want to call him for he may be busy working on something. I have a plan of going to his place tomorrow. I hope he's there with Natsuo and Youji.

I rolled my body over the couch, wrapped myself with cloth, hugged a pillow and watched the day as it pass by. The snow was decreasing. I felt a little warm. My body is a bit freezing. I heard the door open. Finally, my mom's back. The snow suddenly stopped. I opened the glass door and go out. Soubi wasn't coming. I know that. My feelings are arousing, I really wanted to see his face, or just hear his voice.

The next day was great. The weather is a bit nice. I can't see snow falling outside. I jumped off my bed attempting to go outside to have tour. I picked up my phone and wallet. Planning to go to Soubi's place, I think is a bad idea. I don't want to believe _Loveless._ I was trying hard not to focus on what he told me, trying to believe that Soubi can't leave me and won't leave. He can't be gone without any word. He doesn't have reason actually.

The road was covered with a thick layer of snow. People are trying to get rid of them; some children were playing snowball fight. I'm 16 the next two days so I think to be more sophisticated and not be childish.

As I stepped in, my feet sank on the thick layer of snow. I was startled by it. I took another step, with carefulness. Walking on the road covered with snow is really hard. It takes a long time to get to where I was going to. I heard a growling engine just beside me. It was an old truck from my neighbor. I just say in my mind, _why would this person drive when the road is fully covered by snow?_

I get away from the road to make a way. In my unconsciousness, I fell down on the bed of snow. I now found a good thing on this snow. It saved me. My clumsiness is starting to waken up again. I think I won't head to Soubi's first. I need to visit Katsuko-sensei. I haven't seen her in a while. Since, she said that I was really fine. I need to visit her, since its Christmas season.

While walking to her place, I realized, people are so happy and enjoying putting some decorations for their houses. As I walk through, I didn't noticed that I almost passed by Katsuko-sensei's place. I press the doorbell, hoping she's there. The doorbell beeped loudly as it was. I door opened.

"Ritsuka, what brings you here?" she asked me, she was wearing a thick coat. I missed her voice, I missed the conversations and advices I hear from her.

"I just want to see you and say hi." I told her as she opened the door. She let me in. The floor "_creeked" _as we walked to the living room where we used to talk. Her face wasn't change since the last time we saw each other. I sat down on the sofa where I used to lay down. She opened her mouth, "Ritsuka, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I missed you Sensei." I replied.

"I'm fine as well." She said, smiling. Her face was always glowing and friendly.

"Good to hear that. I better be going." I told her,

"Okay, before you go," she replied, she walked to me slowly. "Happy Birthday," she told me. She hugged me tightly and gave her a hug too. Time is running so walked out and went to Soubi's place.

The time is lapsing and I'm not there yet. I walked as fast as I can.

The door opened with the pull of the wind to it. The room is dark and silent as if there was no one living.

With the fear that Soubi is really gone, I ran up and get myself on the dark room. I opened the fluorescent lamp, and as expected. He's not there. The cold wind damped through my face as my eyes filled with salty tears that falls as I winked my horribly hurt eyes.

My knees felt weak and I felt of numbness will flow over me.

*eek*

I heard a step from the wooden stairs expecting Soubi, I alerted stood up. I bumped on a soft textured coat, dripping with melted snow. I looked up at him.

"Sou-" almost continued. "oh, you." I still don't know his name.

"You're still hoping for him…" he said as he leaned against the door frame. "Look, I really want everything for you to understand and take things slowly but I think I can't." he continued.

I didn't have a word as if like I was ignoring him.

"I know I can't fulfill you like that of Soubi, but I promise you, no one will hurt as long as I'm living." I walked out bumping him. I never looked at his face either. I ran as fast as I can feel the cold air as I pass through it. I took a glimpse of him but he was not there anymore. But I know, he'll be watching me wherever I go. Realizing that Soubi is really gone, exchanged with an 18-yearold fighter, is slowly getting to my mind. I know that it hurts and I know that it's the truth. So I must accept everything that comes as the time lapses…

_The end of me and Soubi, it hurts, though, I must accept all these things happening. It's time make a new start and forget the past…_

_Or should I? …_


	10. Chapter 10

**Speechless**

**Chapter 10: **

**Ritsuka Aoyagi**

The warmth my coat gives me is not enough for me to hold on to the cold of the night. The lamp posts aren't fixed yet. It's blinking on off on off. The snow slowly poured down on my head, giving me a chilly feeling. Every step that I take was there a loud stomp and the deep frightening feeling surrounding. The sky is getting darker. The snow is now a storm making me hard to move. My hands are numb cause of the cold. As long as I pass through the shivering cold way, my body feels weaker and more until I fell down the road, unconscious.

**Loveless: fighter's story**

The whole day searching for Ritsuka is not really hard. I know where he always goes and as suspected, he went to Soubi's place. I sneaked at him. Thinking twice if I'll go explain things or leave it just the way as he wanted it to. But I know, the least thing I can do to help is to explain, still wondering how I should explain it. I walked silently and watched him. He just stood up there. Staring blankly, shocked. I walked to him to explain things. I know he won't listen to me, but at least I tried.

Ritsuka turned and bumped at me. He opened his mouth as if he has said something. He looked up then seems like disappointed. I guess he's expecting Soubi.

"Oh, you." He said not looking at me. I unconsciously opened my mouth, not having second thoughts to what I'll say. "You're still hoping for him…" he grasped.

"I want you to understand things and take it slowly but I think I can't"

"I know I won't replace what is Soubi for you but I'm ready to face things. The way they are. But I promise one thing, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I did it at last, I felt quite guilty though.

He sighed and bumped me then ran away.

I jumped from the room and tried to sneak on him.

The fog is thickening; I can hardly see his silhouette. His footprints are covered by snow. I just went straight forward thinking that he went that way too. I was getting farther and more, struggling from the icy wind damping my body. But still, I continued.

As I stepped once again, there's a lump on the road. I hurriedly checked it.

"Ritsuka!" I yelled. He was freezing. I called an ambulance as quick as I can.

I tried covering him with my coat to make him feel warmer.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive.

They quickly placed Ritsuka on a bed.

The ambulance drove quickly. My heart pounds fast as I saw Ritsuka unconscious. It was really horrific.

As we got to the hospital, the nurses took him carefully to his room.

**Ritsuka's story**

My headache is really there. Painful as it was. I opened my eyes and I see nothing but white. I don't even remember me going on a white room, but a white road, yes. A road coated with thick icy snow. All I can remember is a loud siren of something. People were shouting things.

"Ritsuka, you're awake." Yuiko was there and so are Yayoi and Shinonome-sensei.

"Yeah." I told them. My body was still weak. But I can feel warmth.

"Ritsuka, why are you lying on the road when it's dark and cold? Good thing someone saw you and called the ambulance."

"I don't know. I was just walking to house. But I think I felt cause of coldness." I explained. My face was like a sheep.

Shinonome-sensei come right forth to me, giving me a bowl of hot porridge.

"Here, eat. You'll gain energy once you finished and rest still."

"Thanks for the concern Shinonome-sensei."

I took the porridge and eat. Something is wrong or something is bothering me.

Someone, I guess. Someone I miss and desperately wanting to see again. I vaguely stared blankly as I recall those memories. The fragments had been broken, fragments of memory that had been to pieces.

I felt a warm droplet of water on my face. I suddenly realized, I was crying. They left me alone as I commanded them.

The silence slowly filled the room. The deafening silence hugged me. The curtains were steady. Steady as iced. Without anyone with me, I was steady.

The door opened. I wiped my warm, overflowing tears. The steps were big and loud. I moved my hands off my face. I saw him, the unnamed fighter who claims as mine.

"What are you doing here?" with a weak voice, I shouted.

"I just wanna know if you're okay. I saw you on the road, so I called the ambulance."

"You should've let me died! I have no anymore reasons to continue living!" I told him.

"Don't say that!" he slapped me on my face. It made me awake for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry." he turned his back on me and slowly walked to the door.

"Don't go." I stopped him before he touched the doorknob. "Please, stay with me."

"I can't. I'm sorry." He opened the door and walked away.

That night, I was sad. I'm all alone… by my own will…


	11. Chapter 11

**Speechless**

**Chapter 11: Memories to gone**

The windows opened as the wind passed through. The cold breeze embraced me as it passes through the room. The door suddenly opened.

"Ritsuka – "

"I thought you can't stay here. Why are you here? Leave me alone!"

It was weird that I sweat on a cold night. I felt warmth to me as he came.

"Ritsuka, I have something to do that's why I can't stay with you."

"Liar!", "Go out!"

My body trembles as I shouted.

"No. You need comfort. I'll stay whether you like it or not." His voice sounded cool. As if he was talking to a girl. Flirting I guess.

Just as the way how Soubi speaks. His voice was crisp.

"Then stay as you want, I'm leaving." I grabbed my things, opened the door and suddenly walked.

"Hey! Ritsuka!" he shouted. Trying to stop me but it's not that convincing enough to make me stay.

"If you want me to get along with you, then obey my orders. If I don't want you here, then you should go, really far."

Enough said.

I step my feet on the cold white tiled floor feeling the breeze as the wind embrace me.

"Ritsuka! Let me take you to your house. It's cold outside; you won't be able to go to your house alone."

He took me and drove me to house.

"You can drive?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I already had my driver's license." He told me, smiling.

"But you're too young to drive – "

"I know, but from the country where I was from, at the age of 17, you are able to have your driver's license."

"Oh." I stopped the discussion.

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry for making you miserable since I came."

"No. Please don't do that, it's all my fault." I got out from the car and waved goodbye to him.

"_Ritsuka, don't suspect him to someone bad. I sent him…"_

A voice from somewhere tells me.

"_Ritsuka..."_

Please stop.

"_Ritsu…"  
_"Stop!" shouting loudly as heard inside the house.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" I stood up from the ground and opened my eyes. Yayoi was standing in front.

"Nothing" he stared at me suspecting.

"Okay then, I'll be going now. See ya!" he began to walk away.

Seimei, I always wanted to ask you why everything is occurring. Why does it have be like this?

Seimei, you used to be here by my side at this point but Soubi came and replace you. Now that Soubi is gone, how can I overcome this situation?

"Ritsuka, anybody here?" my mom is always like this; she knocks on the door asking for me then leaves.

The place where we always meet, this room; the room that reminds everything about him.

The only thing that's in mind is to rest, but how? That boy that I met, claiming that he's my fighter. Soubi's disappearance, there's so many things running into my mind. I think a little rest would help.

I laid my body on my bed feeling its soft texture and its good scent clearing my mind, I slept.

_After he slapped my face and left me in the room. I just slept because there is nothing to do, I'm alone in this room, it's dark, and cold. My friends went home and said that they'll be back by tomorrow in the afternoon. I closed my eyes and I let myself be drifted to my dreams, but this is a very weird dream. I saw myself talking to a tall man with a long hair and while I was talking to him I was smiling, I was with Yuiko that time, all the three of us was talking, then I go could hear their conversations_

"_I just want to see you Ritsuka. It's been a long time that we have met." He said to me._

_"It was just three weeks." I replied._

"_Just?" he asked me while smiling "yes. Just" I said proudly_

_Then Yuiko asked "_

_Ritsuka, you just say JUST to three weeks?"_

_"Yes. It was not long though. We always see each other every day. And we can see each other continuously." I explained in that dream._

_The bell rang, but its ringing was so familiar._

_I woke up and I realized that it was my cell phone that was ringing, someone is calling me._

_It was Yuiko who was calling me. "Hello, Yuiko, its Ritsuka"_

"_Oh, hi Ritsuka, did I bother you or something? I just want to ask if you're feeling better now"_

"_yeah, I'm feeling kind of better now"_

"_Oh, that's great! Ok then bye- bye, see you tomorrow there__"_

_I closed my phone and lay back down in the bed. Now I couldn't get my mind at the man I saw in my dreams. Who was he? What's his relationship with me? Is he important? Those questions played on my mind._

_I kept trying to remember who that was. All I could do now is hope, think and remember who he was, what is his role in my life._

"Okay, this is not a good flashback." It is 2:46am already when I woke up, sweating. I wiped my face with a towel that I used to wipe on Soubi's hair. I lay on, hugging the towel remembering Soubi. But I know myself, he will never gonna come back. So I can only do is think about him, remember all the things that we've done, look at the photos we'd taken. For now, it's time to let go and get myself up for another chapter of my life without him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Speechless**

**Chapter 12**

It's almost to summer and everyone's getting ready. That morning when I woke up with the towel on my hand, my mom went out somewhere. I was completely alone on our house. I went downstairs not fixing my bed. The breakfast is ready on the table. The dishes my mom used were still on the sink, making me think that she left the job to me. My mom told weeks ago that we'll leave this place after school. I disagreed with her decision but now, I think it's the chance to forget everything and start a new one. I am still wondering if the one who claimed to be my fighter will leave as we leave this town too.

My phone rang and I saw an unknown number. I didn't answer it. It called again for the fourth time, pissed off, I answered it.

"Hello, who's this?" I spoke first.

"Ritsuka, it's me." Before he finish, I spoke.

"Oh you, uhm, do you have any plans this weekend? I'm going somewhere just to have fun." I asked him.

"Sure. Can I just bring you somewhere? I promise I won't put you in danger." He replied.

"Fine, Saturday, 3pm, don't be late."

"I'll take you then. Just wait for me there okay?"

"I'm hanging up, bye." I closed my phone.

I opened my computer and played 'til I'm tired. The day was just a normal boring day. Nothing really special happened.

Days are passing through fast as I could've imagined. We will leave this city in just a week.

It's Friday today and now, I'll just go to school to fix some things.

I left the house without getting hurt by mom. She's probably busy. I went on a coffee shop to stop by for some minute before going to school.

"Oh, Ritsuka, you're here!"

"Good Morning Yuiko. Why are you here?" I asked her as she sits with me.

"I'm always here. I'm always waking up late and I don't have time to eat on our home that's why I always pass through here before going."

She explained cheerfully. I haven't told them that we'll be moving away.

I sip on my coffee while I let her talk. She's always like this. A talkative, cheerful person, I will miss this thing. I will miss them.

"Oh, look at the time, let's go?" I asked her. We went off and walked. I sensed someone following us. And I think I just know who that is.

"Yayoi, will you stop following us like a stalker?" I shouted at him.

He glared. "Hmm, I wonder what you're doing since this morning." He said whispering.

"We just met on a coffee shop and we walk that's all." I explained.

"Hmpf!"

We walked to school all together talking about some things and we all are having fun. I guess this is the last time that we will walk together like this.

"Good Morning sensei!" we greeted Shinonome-sensei.

"Good Morning Yuiko, Ritsuka and Yayoi!" we all entered the class together.

"Class, this is our last meeting for this school year and you will have your summer break!" she told us.

"So, let's all make this day a very special one." She continued.

Hitomi-sensei made us play games and she planned a big feast for lunch and she prepared some activities. I guess this is high school. Every day is a special day. We'll be 3rd year high school next time. And Hitomi-sensei will be back teaching in elementary. I will never forget this day.

Everything is over and we all are preparing our things. Hitomi-sensei went to me.

"Ritsuka-kun, if not a bother, can we all have a dinner tonight and also, I'm planning for a trip this Sunday."

"I'll try." I replied smiling.

"I hope you could come." she said. "Well then, lets meet up on Stirbucks Coffee 6pm."

She reminded us.

"_hai*_!"

We all went home to prepare. I guess I'll just wear what's the first thing that I'll see on the closet.

It's almost 5pm. I need to take a bath and prepare anything I need.

I grabbed the towel and the bathrobe and get on the bathtub. The water is calming but I must not fall. I stared blankly at the ceiling with my arms lying on the both sides of the tub. I remembered that tomorrow is Saturday and I'm going out with that fighter. Finally I got bored staring at the ceiling while thinking about things. I get out of the tub and put on the bathrobe. It's a bit cold outside so I wore my pants and my sweater fast.

My phone rang and I answered it without looking who it is.

"Hello?" I started.

"Ritsuka-kun! Are you ready to go?" it was Yuiko. Of course she's excited as ever.

"Yeah, I'm just about to go downstairs." I replied.

"Okay. I'll meet you later." She put down the phone.

I got my wallet on my pocket and my phone on the pocket of my sweater. T put on m sneakers and went away. Walking would be a good exercise so I decided to walk. It's really early to go so I decided to walk there. As I walk, I saw some scenes and had fun looking at them. There's this guy who bumped into a lamp post while walking and staring a lady. What an idiot. I giggled a bit and went off.

While I was walking, someone shouted my name from somewhere. I stopped and looked. I saw someone driving a bike towards me.

"Ritsuka!" he shouted.

"Oh it's you, it is still Friday don't get so excited." The one who claimed to be my fighter was driving his bike. His face has this smile so high as if he met his girlfriend.

"No, no, it's not what you think. I'm just driving my bike then I sensed you. So I went. Anyways, where're you heading to?" he asked with that half-assed face of his.

"I'm going on a date so bug off. I'm going to be late." I lied. I'd been such a great liar since.

"A date?" he said holding his hand sweating around. "It couldn't be!"

"Why would it not be?" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm still single so I can date anyone who I wanted to. It's none of your business." I told him.

He gets a scratch on his head. He blushed a bit and his head down.

"Well, if that's so, I should be happy for you." He said, still on his head down. "So can I take you to where you are heading to?"

"No. I can take care of myself. You can solo me tomorrow I promise. You can take me to wherever you want to." I told him walking away.

He got n his bike again and drove. I ran so he could not follow me. I can see the Stirbucks from here. This is a great chance to just run and I'll be safe.

"Oy, Ritsuka-kun!" I saw Yayoi waving in front of the café.

I rushed to the café to meet him.

"Are you the first to come?" I asked him.

"Yup, Yuiko said that she is still drying her hair and sensei is coming in just a few minutes." He explained.

We waited for more minutes. 30 minutes more to 6pm and it's just me and Yayoi were here. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Ah, Hitomi-sensei, where are you now?" I asked

"I'm at Yuiko's place. We were about to go now. I just called to tell you to wait for some more minutes for us. Sorry." She explained and hung up.

They arrived before it is 6pm and we go on a dinner all together. Hitomi-sensei paid the bill and we all spent the night happy.

We were chatting as we walk out of the amusement center. The night was calm yet the wind blows cold.

We were about to when someone in a black motor blocked our way.

"Ritsuka, I came to pick you up."

"No!" I shouted. Everyone stared like they were about to something.

"Why are you staring like that?" I asked them frowning.

"Uhm, Ritsuka, why don't you go with him. I think you really need to go to your house fast." Yayoi said making a half-assed smile.

I grabbed the helmet and get on the bike.

"Here, happy?" he smiled at me.

"I'm happy you ride my bike." He was really smiling and it's kinda frightening. I rolled my eyes hiding a smile.

"Can you just drive?" I asked him.

"Well then, grab on tight, I drive fast." He winked and smiled. He put on his helmet covering his silky black hair. I put my hands on the sides of my seat. It was uncomfortable because it was fast. I feel like I'll fall any minute now. He stopped driving. He pulled out the helmet making his hair fall strand by stand.

"Why'd you stopped?" I asked him.

"You'll fall off if you don't hold on to me."

"I'm fine. Drive or I'll leave?"

"Alright I'll drive just hold on me or just my jacket." he said. He put on his helmet and drove.

The wind damping on my face makes me sleepy. I gently put my arms on his chest. I nudged my body on his back and gently closed my eyes.

I bumped a little and I opened my eyes.

"Oh Ritsuka, you're awake." I saw his face, blushing.

"Thanks for taking me home. I'm happy to see you. Good night." I just smiled at him without any reason. I feel comfortable and safe with him. It was warm whenever I'm with him. It was relaxing.

"Good night. I'll go now. See you tomorrow then." He started the motor and drove away.

I pushed the gate with such force. The rust stick to my hand and the screeching noise is really disturbing.

I left my shoes in front of the door and quickly ran to my room. I put my coat on the back of the door hanging. I throw my stuff and myself on the bed.

I smelled something in arms; it was a smell of a perfume. I closed my eyes, imagined everything good. I saw a very beautiful place. The wind blows calmly and I smelt flowers. It was sunny. Butterflies are fluttering flower to flower. On the top, there was a huge old tree. It was gloomy. No flowers surround it. It looks lonely. I went up to check into it. There's nothing to see but the old tree. I lay myself on its body.

Tears dropped with no reason. I come to think, it was sad to be such a lonely person. This tree is alike to me. It had nobody. Everything that it had, one by one, it all went gone. Seimei, Soubi, and now, we'll be moving soon.

I wiped my tears with my hand. I looked up, I saw a bird, and it was coming to the tree's branch. It startled me. I closed my eyes for a while.

"Ritsuka, I'll always be here for you" a man spoke in front of me.

"Why are you always appearing whenever I'm alone? I, I-?" he pulled me to his body. _He_ was warm. His smell, it was the perfume on my hand. So it was him, the person I always think of, and the person I want to see when I want someone.

"I will never ever gonna leave your side. I will conquer everything, Soubi or anyone who come our way. I won't let you go. I will, forever, protect you." Those words hit me through chest. I don't want to believe it. But I felt in my heart that he meant everything he said.

"I, I-" everything faded, I opened my eyes and I ended up hugging my pillow with my tears on it. I don't want to be in love ever again. Because I know, everyone I love will be gone soon.

Tomorrow is my last day here. I don't know how to start again.

I tried to sleep but I really can't so I just looked at the pictures we've taken.

I guess, I'll be tired looking at these pictures so, this might help me sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Speechless**

**Chapter 13: Akihabara Part 1[Ritsuka's POV]**

"So can we call this our first date?" I raised my eyes staring at him.

"Whatever you want." Cold I guess was my answer. We were walking down streets of Akihabara. "By the way, where do you plan to take me to?" I asked him. I feel uneasy because I don't really know this person I'm with. I think the problem here is me since I'm looking for something or someone who'll fulfill this loneliness; the feeling like someone is lost.

"Anywhere. Hmm, hungry?" he asked me putting his hand on his pocket the other on his head.

"Not really. Let's take pictures." I replied. My tone wasn't convincing. I'm not interested at all.

He clicked the button and there flashed the camera. We took pictures of some random people and some places. I had fun for a bit, at least, he is a useable thing to ease my loneliness.

"Let's go eat some. Wanna try those dumplings over there?" he didn't let me talk. This person is really not a good thing to be with. I was dragged to the shop.

"Two please." The person that dragged me somewhere told the vendor.

He paid it as the vendor handed the dumplings to us.

"Akihabara is a nice place isn't it?" he mumbled.

"Yeah. I find it cool." I put a dumpling on my mouth. "These dumplings are awesome!" I complimented.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled. I smiled in return.

We walked through and through, shop to shop. The street is getting crowded as time pass by.

"It's kinda traffic here huh?" I whispered.

"Yeah. This'll take some time." he was looking at his phone. Checking some messages I guess.

His face was not lively as it was. He looks like he's thinking too much. Maybe school stuff or girls.

I don't mind what he thinks about anyway. Why would I even care? Stupid of me.

The traffic lights are steady. It's still red but I can see the flows of the vehicles were getting smoother.

The traffic lights turned yellow then green at a sudden. I walked through the pedestrian lane not minding him. I never thought that he'd just stay there. I took a glance at him again but I can't seem to find him anymore since it's getting crowded.

Shit, I lost him!

Even though I lost him, I wasn't really nervous at all.

I tried going back but he wasn't there. I contacted him but it was off coverage.

Where the hell is he? What the hell is he doing back there?

Such a burden, now I need to look for him.

I went left and I go right, left, right, left, right. I almost got out of air, breathing hardly because of tire.

I suddenly felt something unexplainable. It was like the feeling when I'm with Soubi. I'm sure it was his presence. My body heated and my chest beats furiously. Cold sweat fell on my chin. I was then numb. I can't move. My knees went week that I fell on the ground.

"_Soubi."_ I whispered. My phone rang but I can't answer it. This is stupid.

I heard footsteps coming from my back. I can't turn around to face it.

"So it's you." A very beautiful voice spoke. "I'm hearing so much about you…" I smell smoke. It sickens me. Her voice was like of a singer, a very famous one. "… and I'm sick of it!" she added. I was shocked. My eyes went big and sweat flows at my face. Afraid, I went shaking.

"_Loveless_ eh?" she whispered to my ear. "but why are you much loved than me? Why those people are always talking about you?" she shouted in a bratty tone.

"You're a boy and I'm a girl. But you are their interest?" she slapped my face. I saw three shadows. She's not alone. I wanted to speak but I can't. She held my face firmly. She smelled good. A rich person.

"I'm much more attractive than you." She kicked me and threw her smoke at me. It was scary and I almost want to cry but I hardened myself. "Ha! Now, you can't move an inch. I can do anything to you. What if I kill you?" she laughed. I wasn't really startled by her threat. My mom always says that. I got used to it. "Oh no, that'd be fast. Hmm, I'll torture you then." She added. "it's much fun, you'll suffer first before you die. Isn't it fun?" the spell she put me was slowly fading. I can move now but I don't want to. She'll probably put me the spell again.

I secretly took a glance at the other three but I can't see them clearly.

The lady went to the one of the three men. He has a long hair but only his silhouette is the only thing that I can see. She looks like whispering something at him. It seems really fishy. The long-haired man moved. Shocked I guess. He closed his hands, gripping firmly. I can't hear them clearly, must be an effect of the spell. The spell wasn't fully gone. Some of my body parts can't move. It was a really good spell. She's a professional or maybe one of them (the three men) casted it to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Speechless**

**Chapter 14: Akihabara Part 2[Ritsuka's POV]**

"I declair a spell battle!" someone yelled. Very cool voice.

"We accept." It wasn't really clear at all. Forced maybe.

I soon noticed the battlefield. There's no one around except for us five.

A lady, wearing something similar to my mom's, walked to me.

"Die!" she shouted. She holds a knife trying to stab me but I rolled and tried to stand. My hands were shaking and my sight is blurry. I can't see them normally.

"Kill him" she murmured to the taller guy next to her.

"Thunder. Strike him with the volt as fast as the light!"

As he said, the lightning, as fast as light, is going to hit me.

"Deflect!" I heard a whisper from my back.

"Water, flow unto the untrusting person's heart with the lightning, _hon-ryu!_"

Water gushing from my back hit them as the lightning struck.

"Restrain."

I looked at my back. I never thought that this day, this person, the person who left me with despair would appear as if nothing happened; Soubi.

I don't even know what to feel. Happy, angry, I really don't know.

"Soubi." My voice is shaking.

"Water, embrace them with absence of heat. Temperature, go down to absolute zero."

I was listening to him as he cast the spell at the opponent.

"Rupture." He continued. The opponents look like they're being tortured.

"Flatten. Defeat." He calmly said those words. The battle is over. Soubi, no, we, we won.

The blue light the battlefield shows when there's a battle vanished.

Soubi held me a hand.

"No thanks. I'm stronger than the person you've left."

He remained shut. I stood up showing him that I can do it myself.

"I'm leaving, bye." I told him. His face was sad. He can't even look me in the eyes.

"Here." He opened his mouth then handed me his glasses.

"You spoke," I said, "how dare you." I hardened myself only not to burst out.

"And what's that? You think that'll haunt me when you're not around?" I asked him.

"Don't make me laugh. Look, I have some business that's much important than you are, so don't get on my way. Oh yeah, thanks for dumping me. That made me stronger than before. Thanks for saving me again by the way."

I ran away, continued looking for _him_. Such a pesky man.

I looked all over the place but there's no trace of him. Not a single one.

I gave up looking for him. I know he'll know the way and he can handle himself.

I waved my hand on the side of the road to stop a cab.

I went back home silently trying to focus on some things just not to remember what had happened.

My luggage was ready. I checked every corner of my room assuring there's not a single thing that I'll forget.

I have to sleep now because tomorrow, we'll be leaving this city. Leaving everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Speechless**

**Chapter 15: Akihabara [loveless(fighter)'s POV]**

My phone keeps on vibrating in my pocket. I tried ignoring it but I just can't it's getting annoying so I grabbed it to check.

"23 messages?" I whispered. The messages were all the same and only from one person.

"IF YOU WANT THAT PERSON WITH YOU ALIVE, YOU HAVE TO GO TO NAGOYA AS FAST AS YOU CAN…

ALONE. NO ONE WITH YOU JUST YOUR SELF AND YOUR PRESENCE NOTHING MORE.

-END-"

The message scared me. I promised Ritsuka to be safe and unharmed tonight. If I'd go, then I wouldn't be sure if Ritsuka would be kept safe. But if I wouldn't, something bad might happen. My head's spinning and I can't decide what to do. The street got crowded in seconds. My body suddenly moved out of my conscious. I looked over and Ritsuka wasn't there anymore. A woman with two men came to me and spoke.

"We'll take some mess out then we'll head to Nagoya. You were such a good boy!" her voice is good to hear but the words it speaks were creepy. Her face was lovely and her skin was smooth. Inside the car was another woman. She was more different than that lady. The woman has ragged skirts. She holds a knife in her hand. Beside her was a fighter. I know it because his presence was really strong.

The two men pushed me to the car. Beside me was a guy with bandages on his neck and on his hands. His hair was silky and blonde. He wears blindfold, his mouth was taped and his hands are tied tightly with a rope. Were they kidnappers? Wait, could this guy possibly be…

Soubi Agatsuma-san?

"Soubi-san, is that you?" I whispered to him. I didn't expect for answer, and yeah, he never did. But why is Soubi-san here?

The car moved a bit to park on a free space. The woman with the ragged skirts got out from the car with the fighter. The fighter opened the door next to Soubi-san. He whispered to him then they got to the other car.

"Where are they going?" I asked the driver.

"You don't have to know." He answered.

"Oh." I nodded.

I wonder what Ritsuka would be doing alone here in Akihabara. I hope he's alright. My phone's broken so I can't contact him anymore. I don't know what would happen soon when I got to Nagoya. I don't even know who I will be meeting there or what awaits me there.

Minutes passed and they haven't returned yet. The night has gotten deep. People were decreasing and gangs started to show like mushrooms.

"What's taking them long?" I spoke with myself. A few moments later, the car returned. The woman with ragged skirts and her fighter went back to our car but there are no signs of _Soubi-san_ anymore. He's not with them or with the lady.

"Sorry about that." The lady spoke on the window. "Here." She tossed a bottle of soda then went back to her car.

The car moved in a slow phase. I looked outside the window.

"Ritsuka!" I shouted. Ritsuka was running looking left and right. Maybe he's looking for me or he's just lost. _I'm sorry Ritsuka, I have to do this for your safety._


	16. Chapter 16

**Speechless**

**Chapter 16: Sacrifice; Mother**

**(Ritsuka Aoyagi)**

_BLARG! BLARG! BLARG!_

She swung the kitchen knife left and right trying to pierce into my body.

"Die!" mom yelled.

It was scary. I wanted to scream and cry. I want someone to save me.

"Mom, what's gotten into you?" I tried talking to her but she seems to not hear me.

Her face was full of anger. I can feel her desire to kill me. _What have I done wrong for her to despise me this much to the point that she has to kill me?_

This had been the usual scene since we moved here. Three days of horrifying life hugged me. I didn't even have any ideas of what made her want to kill me. With all the noises, I know that our neighbors would hear all of it but it seems that they don't care at all.

_BLARG!_

The knife almost hit me. I ran to my room, locked the door and put my bed against it. Before she could destroy the door, I got my camera and my wallet in my bad then jumped through my window. Luckily, it wasn't that high so I landed safely.

Where would I go now?

I thought to myself. I think I have enough money to last for at least a week. But the problem is where would I shelter myself?

I don't want to go to any of my friends' houses. I'm afraid that they'd know that I lied to them.

I had run far enough now I guess. The place seemed familiar and it came to my mind that there was a near mini shop here.

A bench outside the shop was empty. It is better than nothing to sleep on to.

I sat on the bench staring blankly. The sky is turning into orange. Though it is summer right now, the night had always been so cold. Will my sixteen-year-old body handle this kind of situation?

I thought to myself again and again.

I don't have anyone to contact on. That _Loveless_ guy had been lost for almost a week now. I hope nothing bad happened to him. Maybe he gave up on me. I'm not so sure about it. This time is not the time to be cynic.

Boredom soon came unto me. I grabbed my phone in my bag to play some mobile games. It didn't help anyway. I guess I'll start counting blue cars.

One

Two

…

Three

…

Four

Five

Si-

My eyes grew wide. On the other side of the road, silhouettes of a tall lady with the ragged woman were standing. It wasn't clear to me until the lamp post beside them lit and revealed their faces.

"Mom." I quickly hid behind the tree near me. I saw them talk like they knew each other well.

Soon, the lady was gone leaving my mother standing beside the lamp post.

What I saw shocked me. The ragged woman, no, the sacrifice who almost killed me in Akihabara was my mom. When had she been a sacrifice? I asked myself but couldn't find any answers.

_THUG!_

Something from behind moved.

"So, you're just hiding behind this tree, huh?" it was my mom who spoke, catching her breath in every word.

I jumped in surprise when she suddenly appeared right in front of me. She attacked again targeting my head. I got down fast then gave her a head butt. She curled in pain throwing up a lot of drool. At least it lent me some time to run and hide. People inside the mini shop saw her cried in pain but didn't helped her. She looked terrible and scary. Her right leg was bleeding because she accidentally knifed it. She tried getting up but she couldn't. A near ambulance came to rescue. Though how hard my mom insisted that she'll be fine, resistance is futile, she doesn't have enough strength to. The nurses had managed to get her in the vehicle. The siren began to wham like there's no tomorrow. Now that Mom's in the hospital for treatment, I'll have enough time to go back home to rest and pack things I need to prepare for escape this place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning:** contains **GORE **[just some parts...]

**Speechless**

**Chapter 17: Awakening of the other side of a lover**

**(Yuiko Hawatari)**

Every now-and-then, I've been checking Ritsuka-kun's house to see if they're already back. I really miss him so much. We only exchange email messages but he never really pick his phone up whenever I call him which is quite odd to me.

I always thought that when Soubi and that mysterious guy would be gone, I'd have Ritsuka myself, but everything that's been happening went wrong. I still can't get Ritsuka's attention. I'm mad in love with Ritsuka and I know that myself.

I tried asking some friends and neighbors of Ritsuka-kun but they only know nothing. I once asked Shinonome-sensei but she told me that she also doesn't know but I know, from the looks of her face, that she's hiding the truth to me. I had never thought that the person whom I entrusted most of my secrets would be so untruthful to me. I wasn't depressed about that. I just can't imagine it.

I have told her how much I love Ritsuka and everything and I know that I'm not that scary for her to hide where Ritsuka's gone to me. Maybe she's a rival or just someone who plays on our emotions. She's a liar. I hate her now. I hate her because she's been bugging in my dreams and my thoughts for a while but it's just Ritsuka that I wanted to be on my mind always. Not her, actually that's been bugging me, but it's what she'd done. I'm totally so not trusting her ever again. She's a fake person, a criminal!

It was almost 8 in the evening but I'm still at the park, trying to get some fresh air. Couples are all over and they're so sweet. What I am seeing pissed me off so I went away. I went to Ritsuka-kun's neighborhood and saw their house. Their gate is open and the lights were on. Excitement went to my spine. I clicked on the doorbell then went inside even without permission.

"Ritsuka-kun!" I opened the door, "Welcome back!" I shouted.

The people inside were not familiar. They looked all scared and surprised. I don't know what I'm seeing. I'm sure this is Ritsuka-kun's house but he's not even here. They are not even from his family since they don't look that good as Ritsuka and his mom. Also, his brother and his father. I just know they weren't connected with each other.

The guy with a long, brown messy hair, which seems to be the eldest child, grabbed a baseball bat from a box near him and swung the bat at me. Luckily, I ducked as soon as he attacked. The bat hit the door which made a hole on it. A part of me then was scared, though the other part of me seems not to care about what would happen to me.

The little girl with twin tails was screaming and throwing her toys on me.

"Who are you, leave us alone!" she repeatedly say as she cry and throws things on me. An old woman, who seems to be the mother, tries to calm down the little girl though she glared on me. Suddenly, a knife come flying towards me. But then again, I managed to duck. My temper rose to its limit that my sight got dark and then I just knew that I blacked out. What happened next is the thing I don't know.

I just woke up and found myself soaked with blood. I got cuts in my cheek, in my left arm and in my hips. My head ached like there's an elephant stomping on my head. Beside me was there a dead body of a little girl holding a fork. Her neck was awful. It was opened. With what I just saw, I had to go to the bathroom to puke. But before I reach the bathroom, another dead body was lying just in front of the bathroom's door. It was the eldest son of the family who threw the baseball bat on me. His jaw had been wide open and nine of his fingers are in there. His legs are chopped and the pieces were thrown everywhere. I was frightened to the point that I cried. I wanted help but I was afraid that if people see me in this situation, as the only one alive as I suppose, they will just suspect of me as the murderer and I don't want that. I cried in silence then I just puked while crawling. I didn't mind if I puke on wherever. I just have to. I was desperate that time, desperate to get away from this horrible place. As I was crawling, blood poured over my head. I lifted my head and there I saw the mother. Her head was pierced by a rake and her body was open. Her innards were hanging. Some of it had fallen off. I cried in horror but silence is the only thing my throat produced. Her intestine soon fell into my face. It was disgusting. I threw it as fast as I could then I touched something on my back. It felt hairy. I looked at it and it was a decapitated head of the father. His eyes were hanging and his nose had been cut off from his face. I don't know but I held his hair firmly then I just knew that I was gripping on it. I threw it on the ceiling then his brain popped-out from the head.

"Everything will be fine, my Yuiko." a soothing voice made me closed my eyes, falling asleep. He carried me and we rode on a car. We left the place just the way it is. Not even cleaning anything or closing the door. We left it open. I don't know his motive why he left it that way. Maybe he wants it to be seen by people who pass by it or to be noticed by the neighbors soon so the bodies won't rot before people knew.

"The police won't know; I'll protect you as I promised. Don't worry anymore, everything will be just fine. We'll do things according to what you want. "He kissed my hand that is covered with blood. He tapped my head that made me fall asleep.

"How are you?" he asked me as soon as I opened my eyes from sleep.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Why did you go there?" he asked me.

"I was just passing by Ritsuka-kun's neighborhood then I saw their house and it seemed like they've returned." I explained. He looked puzzled then smiled.

"Didn't your Ritsuka tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"They moved away." He answered. "Just this summer, they moved far away from here. I just don't know where. From what I heard, it was a really far place from here. I guess two cities away." He told me.

So Ritsuka-kun's family moved away without even saying anything. He said he will be back soon but they really moved away. He lied to me. So this is what Shinonome-sensei's been hiding the whole time. Everyone lied to me. Yayoi, did he know? He probably knew because they are all liars. All of them, they were all liars! They lied to me! Unforgiveable! They… they m-must pay for this! I've been lied the whole time!

"Yuiko?"

My tears fell down my cheeks, my eyes got wider then laughed insanely. I'm remembering sceneries that I'm not even familiar. What are these? Memories? No, it can't be. I didn't killed them.

I'm unstoppable this time. I can't hear. I can't hear anything but my maniacal laugh. Am I insane? What is happening to me?

Somebody, somebody explain this!

"You! What is happening to me?" I pointed at _him_. His head was facing down, his body was shivering. I know it was shivering. Or maybe he's giggling.

"Answer me!" I threw a pillow at him. He didn't mind me and he just stood up then grabbed me. He laughed like a demon at my face, he's drooling and it scared me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed in horror but he kept laughing at my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Speechless**

**Chapter 18: unsure revelation**

**(Loveless Fighter)**

I heard a loud scream. It was from a girl's voice. It made my ears ache.

I saw some of the guards panicked when they heard the girl's scream from outside and they went running to it. Two people were left with me. Maybe, they fear of the thought of me trying to escape. Though I can't see their faces and how exactly they look like, I know that they were partners. A sacrifice and a fighter. Their presences were strong and I can tell that I might have no match for them.

"So this is the Loveless person eh?" one of them spoke.

A girl. A voice of a little girl.

"Yes. And we're yet to kidnap the sacrifice." The other one replied. A voice of a boy whose age, I guess, was around 20's.

"You think Speechless is getting a bit… uhm… you know…" she paused for a while.

"obsessed with that Ritsuka boy?" she continued.

Speechless. Another name of a team. So they were under this Speechless and _she_ might be the one behind all this. And I'm going to find out who this Speechless soon huh… This is pretty tense. I hope Ritsuka have someone. Someone like Soubi to protect him now that I can't even do a thing for him.

"Oi, Loveless. Your name is disgusting!" the little girl shouted.

Tch! This little girl's getting in my nerves. Wait for me little girl, I'll be out here soon and you'll get what you wanted.

"Mei, stop that. We're only here to guard him. He may be dangerous." The guy warned her.

So her name's Mei. I'll keep that in mind.

"Eita! Why don't we play for like five minutes." She jumped from her seat. "we haven't done that since forever and now I'm feeling like doing it again!"

"No. Let's just wait for Speechless' permission. Remember, she said we need to wait and we are not allowed to touch that."

The guy was calm. His presence was strong and I think he is the fighter.

I've tried using my powers to escape but my powers were weak for some reasons. A spell, maybe, has been put to me to weaken my power. Tch! If only I can use all of my powers to escape, I would.

"Aaaah!"

The screaming began again but not that loud anymore and then it was silent again. All I can hear were the drops of water dripping from the rusty metal corners of this prison. I can't see clearly much because it was quite dark. The only light source in here was the little bulb from the outside and there are no windows around. There's only a thick dark mirror on the door big enough to let the light enter the room.

"What the heck's happening outside?!" Mei shouted.

"Maybe she's here." Eita answered.

"That girl's so getting on my nerves. Why is she like that always?" she asked irritatingly.

"She's bipolar. It can't be helped."

"Shouting won't cure her. Ugh, whatever. I want some action, Eita!"

"Not yet. We shall wait for her orders."

Eita seemed to be calm all the times and the girl, she's a brat. A rusty gate opened and it squeaked.

"Where's the prisoner?" asked a girl.

"He's here. He'd been silent, guess he slept." Mei replied.

"Bring him to the base, we have some business to talk about." A man ordered them.

"Are you sure it's the right time?" asked the girl.

"It is. Don't worry, even he knows, he won't be able to warn his friends." The man replied.

They opened my room. I was blinded by the light from outside. I can't see clearly.

"Long time no see, _loveless._" She greeted me.

My eyes grew wide as I saw her face.

"Y-you—"


End file.
